Indahnya Senyum Manismu (Suzukake Nanchara 鈴懸なんちゃら)
by AqueousXback
Summary: Serangkaian kegiatan stalking tak pernah absen dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon. Yuta yang mengaku dekat dengan Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon yang hampir menjurus pada sifat Yandere. Bedanya, Joonmyeon tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yang dekat atau melakukan kontak fisik dengan Yixing. [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay / YAOI / T / Oneshoot ]


_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

「 _Prequel and_ _Sequel from_ 'Kau Tidak Apa-Apa? (Daijoubu? 大丈夫？)'」

* * *

Joonmyeon menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan cekatan mengendalikan karakter yang dimainkannya dalam _game_. Telunjuknya pun menekan _mouse_ dan menggerakkannya dengan gesit.

 _'You destroy the turret.'_

"Ah!" teriak Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Ternyata, katakter yang Joonmyeon mainkan sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh tiga karakter musuh sekaligus.

 _'You has slain'_

 _'Resurrecting 35 second'_

" _An_.. _jay_.." gumam Joonmyeon. Ia mengarahkan _mouse_ ke tampilan peta yang berada di sudut kiri atas layar komputer lalu melihatnya secara seksama. 'Oke _fix_. Diserang habis-habisan.' batinnya. Ia pun menekan simbol orang berlari yang berada di sudut kanan atas.

 _'Retreat'_

Joonmyeon kesal sendiri karena tidak ada satupun karakter yang satu tim dengannya berinisiatif mundur dan menjaga _camp_. Ia pun menekan simbol orang berlari itu beberapa kali sambil berteriak, "Mundur woi! Mundur!"

Karena masih tak ada yang menanggapi, alias karakter lain yang satu tim dengan Joonmyeon sedang fokus menambah jumlah _kill_ , Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya pelan. Sungguh, ia pasrah akan kekalahan yang sebentar lagi menyapa.

 _'Resurrecting 18 second'_

"Gak ada harapan lagi." gumam Joonmyeon nelangsa.

 _'Enemy destroy the turret.'_

 _'Enemy destroy the turret.'_

Joonmyeon tertawa jahat. Ia bahagia melihat karakter satu tim dengannya kewalahan melawan musuh. Bahkan, satu persatu karakter musuh menumpas habis tanpa sisa timnya.

 _'Resurrecting 7 second'_

"Sedikit lagi kalah _bung_." gumam Joonmyeon penuh antusias.

 _'Defeat'_

" _Oh my god_! Akhirnya kalah juga." Joonmyeon pun menari aneh berselebrasi atas kekalahannya. Ia menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk keluar dari game itu lalu melihat jam yang berada di sudut kanan bawah tampilan _dekstop_.

Disana tertulis.

8:50 _a.m_.

Joonmyeon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga suatu fakta mengerikan berbisik padanya.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Joonmyeon pun berseriosa.

"DEMI APA?! 10 MENIT LAGI KELAS PROFESOR ISHIDA DI MULAI!"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon berlari sekencang mungkin menuju gerbang Universitas Tokyo sambil meliuk-liukkan badannya di antara beberapa penghuni bumi supaya tidak ketabrak. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari penghuni bumi lainnya atas kelakuannya yang mirip dengan ninja profesional. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang ini ialah keselamatannya untuk sampai ke ruang kelas tanpa dihadiahi teriakan manis dari Profesor Ishida yang dikenal _killer_.

Joonmyeon mengerem mendadak kecepatan berlarinya ketika telah sampai di pertigaan halaman Universitas Tokyo. Mendadak, ia kehilangan ingatan.

"Fakultas ekonomi? Dimana fakultas ekonomi?"

Joonmyeon menarik surai cokelat gelapnya. " _Duh gusti_ , kenapa jadi hilang ingatan tiba-tiba sih?"

Setelah linglung dalam hitungan menit, Joonmyeon pun berlari mengambil arah kanan sebagai tujuan. Tanpa mengindahkan tulisan besar yang bertuliskan...

'Fakultas Teknologi Sains'

Padahal untuk pergi ke fakultas ekonomi, Joonmyeon haruslah mengambil arah kiri dari pertigaan tadi.

 _Sstt_.. jangan beritahu Joonmyeon kalau dia salah arah. Jadikan ini rahasia antar kita, oke?

Joonmyeon pun mengeluarkan kemampuan ninja-nya dalam hal berlari dan menyelinap. Liuk kiri, liuk kanan, ia lakukan dengan gesit dan cekatan tanpa ada satupun korban tabrakan. Ia pun menatap arah jarum panjang dan pendek pada penanda waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menjadi fokus menghitung sisa menit pada penanda waktu secara tak sadar.

Hingga akhirnya-

Gubrak!

-ada satu orang yang menjadi korban tabrakannya.

Joonmyeon meringis lalu membuka matanya pelan dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lengannya (posisi _push up_ ) dalam hitungan detik ketika menyadari korban tabrakannya tertindih olehnya.

'Pandangan pertama. Awal aku berjumpa~'

'Jodohku~ maunya ku.. dirimu~'

Joonmyeon terpana oleh korban tabrakan yang ditindihnya. Manik hitam yang bercahaya, hidung bangir, bibir merah delima yang sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi.

 _Perfecto_.

Itulah ungkapan pertama Joonmyeon pada korban tabrakannya ini.

Joonmyeon sangat mengagumi pahatan wajah yang terlihat cantik dan manis pada korban tabrakannya ini.

"Kya! Gemesnya!"

"Aaa!.. _cucok_ banget deh!"

" _Ucul_ ih.."

Bahkan, teriakan-teriakan itu berhasil terabaikan oleh Joonmyeon.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_."

Sontak, Joonmyeon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu langsung bangkit dari posisi _push up_ -nya. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali pada korban tabrakannya.

" _Gomennasai_."

Sang korban tabrakan hanya diam sambil menatap Joonmyeon yang membungkukkan badan beberapa kali seraya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Berhentilah untuk meminta maaf."

Joonmyeon berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun memberanikan diri menatap korban tabrakan yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Sontak, jantungnya melantunkan dentuman ' _dugeun dugeun_ ' yang teramat kuat.

'Alamak, manis sekali.' batin Joonmyeon.

'Suaranya juga lembut, astaga..'

"Ah.." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang berkeringat dingin sangking gugupnya. "Maaf ya. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan." Sang korban tabrakan pun tersenyum.

'Alamak. _Dimple_ itu... sangat menggemaskan, ya ampun. Makin manis tau. Ih, _gemes_.'

"Sekali lagi maaf ya." ucap Joonmyeon sembari tertawa renyah. Ia pun melihat jam _rolex_ berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba, ia mematung seketika.

" _Huwee_.. telat setengah jam lebih." ucap Joonmyeon. "Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Meskipun aku paksakan diri, Profesor Ishida pasti tetap mengusirku."

Sang korban mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Profesor Ishida?"

Joonmyeon pun menoleh pada sang korban tabrakan. "Ya, dosen _killer_ itu."

"Bukannya dosen itu mengajar di fakultas ekonomi ya?"

"Ya, kau benar."

Sang korban tabrakan pun menatap ngeri Joonmyeon. "Jangan bilang kau anak fakultas ekonomi."

Joonmyeon diam sejenak. "Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Melihat sang korban tabrakan yang menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil memijat dahinya, Joonmyeon pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada koridor hingga akhirnya tatapannya jatuh papan petunjuk yang berada di atas sedikit ke belakang.

Disana bertuliskan.

Teknik Komputer beserta gambar tanda panah lurus.

Teknik Mechano-Informatika beserta gambar tanda panah kiri.

Teknik Teknologi Pangan beserta gambar tanda panah lurus dan kiri.

Teknik.

Teknik.

Dan teknik.

Perlahan Joonmyeon menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjambak surai cokelat gelapnya. "B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"BAGAIMANA BISA DIRIKU SALAH MASUK GEDUNG FAKULTAS!"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap sebal pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang dengan _cuek_ -nya meminum kapucino dingin sambil menggerakkan ibu jari di layar _smartphone_.

" _Oi_. Yuta. Kau dengar atau tidak sih?"

"Mungkin keduanya." ucap pemuda bersurai hitam yang dipanggil Yuta oleh Joonmyeon dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan tidak berbelit.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya sebal. Memang susah berbicara dengan orang _super judes_ seperti Yuta ini.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia satu fakultas dengan pacarmu itu." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Lalu?"

"Tolong tanyakan sama pacarmu siapa namanya."

"Tidak mau."

" _Doushite_?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah."

"Ayolah Yuta- _kun_." melas Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi wajah penuh harap.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri." ucap Yuta.

"Jahat." kesal Joonmyeon. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memakan roti isi dengan perasaan sebal memuncak sampai ubun-ubun. Ya, berbicara dengan Yuta harus menyediakan pasokan kesabaran sebanyak mungkin. Jika tidak, siap-siap saja untuk merasakan darah tinggi yang sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba atensi Joonmyeon pun jatuh pada sesosok yang tengah berjalan memasuki kantin kampus. Sosok yang tengah memakai kaos putih beserta _hoodie_ ungu, celana _jeans_ , sepatu _sneakers_ warna putih, tas ransel warna cokelat dan laptop berwarna hitam yang berada di pelukan sosok itu. Sosok itu pun mengambil posisi yang hanya berjarak dua kursi kosong di kanannya.

"Ah, itu dia." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengguncang lengan Yuta.

Yuta pun menyamakan objek yang dilihat Joonmyeon dengan malas. "Oh."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Joonmyeon penuh antusias.

"Ya. Dia teman dekat pacarku." jawab Yuta.

"Ah, benarkah? Pasti kau tahu namanya kan? Ayo beritahu aku."

Yuta memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Namanya Zhang Yixing."

"Zhang Yixing?"

Yuta mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Dia dari China ya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya." jawab Yuta singkat, padat, jelas dan tidak berbelit.

Sontak, Joonmyeon pun menatap sosok korban tabrakannya yang bernama Zhang Yixing sedang khidmat menyeruput kuah kaldu dari semangkok ramen. Senyuman aneh pun merekah tanpa dosa di wajah tampannya lalu terkekeh pelan.

" _I'll get you_ , Zhang Yixing." gumam Joonmyeon.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari, Yuta yang berada di hadapannya sedang menatapnya ngeri.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil menggeser beberapa foto di layar _smartphone_ -nya.

"Kau makan apa sih sampai bisa manis menggemaskan seperti itu?"

" _Omo_! Cantik sekali."

Joonmyeon terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap layar _smartphone_ miliknya yang tengah menampilkan beberapa jepretan Zhang Yixing yang diambil secara diam-diam.

Setelah kejadian tabrak tak terduga seminggu yang lalu, Joonmyeon tak bisa menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengagumi, mengambil gambar secara diam-diam dengan ponselnya, dan mengikuti pemuda manis itu kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan, ia sudah tahu alamat sang pemuda manis, hobi dan minat, juga apapun yang disukai dan dibenci. Alias, ia sudah tahu semua tentang pemuda manis bernama Zhang Yixing.

Sekaligus.

Rahasia terbesar pemuda manis yang berhasil memikat hatinya.

Ya, rahasia besar dari Zhang Yixing sang pemuda manis itu adalah...

Kegilaan Zhang Yixing pada grup idola terbesar di Jepang, AKB48.

Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kedapatan Yixing pergi menuju ke teater AKB48 yang berada di Akihabara _street_. Bahkan menurutnya, ekspresi Yixing sangat imut ketika selesai menonton penampilan grup idola terbesar itu yang berdurasi kurang lebih dua jam-Joonmyeon menunggu dengan setia ketika Yixing menonton-.

Kegiatan mengagumi, mengambil gambar secara diam-diam dengan ponselnya, dan mengikuti pemuda manis itu kemanapun dia pergi, tak pernah absen dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon. Yuta yang mengaku dekat dengan Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon yang hampir menjurus pada sifat Yandere. Bedanya, Joonmyeon tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yang dekat atau melakukan kontak fisik dengan Yixing.

"Uhh.. _aak_ gemas _ama_ kamu _dek_." gumam Joonmyeon ketika layar _smartphone_ -nya menampilkan foto masa kecil Yixing yang telah ia dapat di _ameba_ milik Yixing.

Silahkan bergeleng ria melihat kegilaan Joonmyeon pada sosok manis bernama Zhang Yixing.

...

* * *

Yuta menatap bingung kedatangan Joonmyeon memasuki sebuah _cafe_ lalu mengambil tempat di hadapannya."Tumben sekali."

Joonmyeon yang telah mendaratkan _butt_ -nya dengan sempurna, dengan seenaknya mengambil potongan _steak_ milik Yuta. "Kebetulan sekali Yixing sedang melaksanakan rutinitasnya. Aku sedang malas menunggu."

Yuta menatap datar Joonmyeon yang kurang ajarnya memakan potong demi potong _steak_ miliknya. "Oh, begitu."

Merasakan aura gelap dari Yuta, Joonmyeon pun meletakkan garpu lalu mencuri sedikit _mocha latte_ dengan cekatan. Ia pun tertawa renyah ketika melihat ekspresi intimidasi Yuta yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kalau mau pesan juga dong. Jangan hanya minta saja." ucap Yuta sarkas.

"Kalau kau mau membayarkan, aku akan pesan." ucap Joonmyeon enteng.

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung gelagapan ketika melihat tatapan membunuh Yuta yang teramat mengerikan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celananya lalu membuka galeri dan melihat kembali hasil jepretannya hari ini. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia bahkan terkekeh sekali sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Hal itu berhasil membuat Yuta yang berada di hadapannya beranggapan kalau ia sudah gila.

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuta yang tengah menghabiskan secangkir _mocha latte_. "Ternyata, pacarmu lama sekali ya datangnya."

"Dia sedang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Begitu ya."

Joonmyeon mengalihkan tatapan objek pada apapun yang berada di luar jendela _cafe_. Ia bisa melihat hiruk-pikuk figur manusia yang berlalu-lalang menjalankan aktivitas harian. Ia menatap seluruh figur itu sambil memikirkan sosok manis yang menarik seluruh atensinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhang Yixing. Ia berpikir, apa jadinya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Apakah pernyataannya ditolak atau diterima? Jika pernyataannya ditolak apa yang terjadi dan apa yang terjadi jika pernyataannya diterima. Ia mulai berandai bagaimana jika sosok manis itu memiliki orientasi seksual yang tidak menyimpang. Apa yang ia lakukan ketika menerima kenyataan itu nanti.

Ternyata.

Perasaan suka ini terkadang menimbulkan rasa pesimis yang luar biasa tinggi. Bahkan sifat Joonmyeon yang selalu beroptimis terhadap suatu apapun tiba-tiba dikalahkan oleh kebalikan dari sifat optimis.

Ini sungguh aneh.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung pada figur-figur pelakon kesibukan kota yang mulai rusuh dibalik jendela cafe. Ia mulai meliukkan lehernya mencari alasan dibalik kerusuhan figur-figur ini. Ia pun kedapatan sosok _hoodie_ hitam yang berlari kencang membawa tas berwarna cokelat.

'Oh, pencurian ya?' batin Joonmyeon.

Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi kaget terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Joonmyeon ketika melihat sosok yang disukainya itu berlarian mengejar si _hoodie_ hitam. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

" _Oi_ Yuta. Aku pinjam jaketmu dulu ya." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengambil dengan tanpa dosa jaket kulit hitam milik Yuta yang tergantung di sandaran kursi.

"Untuk apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yuta, Joonmyeon langsung keluar _cafe_ sambil mengenakan jaket kulit hitam milik Yuta.

Joonmyeon pun mulai berlari mengikuti arah Yixing pergi dengan rasa khawatir menghantam batinnya. Ia khawatir dan takut kalau Yixing-nya akan terluka jika berurusan dengan perampok yang pastinya membawa senjata tajam. Ia pun melihat Yixing yang langsung berbelok ke arah kiri dalam jarak lebih kurang empat meter. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mempercepat larinya lalu berbelok ke arah kiri dan masuk ke dalam gang sempit dengan beberapa plastik besar berisi sampah.

Amarah Joonmyeon langsung menguar ketika melihat si hoodie hitam itu menodongkan pisau pada Yixing yang sepertinya terjatuh akibat tendangan. Dengan cepat, ia menuju si hoodie hitam itu lalu menahan pergelangan tangan yang bergerak menuju Yixing dengan mencengkeramnya kuat kemudian langsung meninju si _hoodie_ hitam. Ia pun mengambil tas cokelat yang terlepas dari genggaman si _hoodie_ hitam itu lalu meletaknya di dekat Yixing.

Bugh!

Joonmyeon langsung meninju kemudian menendang si _hoodie_ hitam ketika si hoodie hitam ingin menghajarnya. Si _hoodie_ hitam pun tersungkur dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Senyuman tercetak di wajahnya melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu melihat Yixing yang menatapnya melalui bahunya.

Perlahan.

Ia mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ia bisa melihat Yixing sedikit kaget lalu langsung bangkit sambil membawa tas cokelat itu dan pergi meninggalkan gang sempit.

Joonmyeon kecewa.

Sangat kecewa.

Kenapa bisa sosok manis ini langsung pergi ketika melihat Joonmyeon?

'Apa aku kurang tampan?' batin Joonmyeon bertanya.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan smartphone di saku celananya lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. Ia pun menatap dirinya pada layar _smartphone_ -nya.

"Sudah tampan kok." ucap Joonmyeon. "Tapi kenapa ya?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya gusar lalu pergi meninggalkan gang sempit menuju _cafe_ tadi.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal ini merupakan kesempatan emas." gumam Joonmyeon.

Setelah sekian menit berjalan, akhirnya Joonmyeon telah sampai di _cafe_ tadi. Suara bel pun terdengar ketika membuka pintu. Ia menuju tempat Yuta yang berada di kanan pintu masuk cafe. Sesampainya, ia pun mengambil tempat di hadapan Yuta.

" _Arigatou_." ucap Joonmyeon sembari melepas jaket dari tubuhnya lalu memberikannya pada Yuta.

" _Dou itashimashite_." jawab Yuta sambil menerima jaket dari Joonmyeon.

"Hei, Yuta." panggil Joonmyeon setelah sekian detik saling diam.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini aku menyelamatkan dia."

"Dia? Dia yang itu? Kapan?"

"Tadi."

"Tadi? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku melihat dia berlarian mengejar lelaki ber- _hoodie_ hitam. Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, kan? Dan.. entah mengapa aku berpikir kalau si _hoodie_ hitam itu adalah perampok. Aku takut dia akan terluka karena perampok itu. Karena itulah, aku meminjam jaket kulitmu biar kelihatan keren saat menyelamatkan dia."

"Aneh."

"Tapi sayang sekali. Aku berharap dia mengucapkan kata terima kasih untukku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk meminta _ID Line_. Ternyata tidak, dia malah langsung pergi. Hatiku sakit."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengurangi tingkah anehmu mulai dari sekarang, Joonmyeon- _kun_. Jika dibiarkan, nasibmu untuk mendapatkan dia akan semakin menyedihkan."

"Kau seharusnya mendukungku, bukan menjatuhkanku!"

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau berurusan banyak dengan orang aneh sepertimu."

"Jahat!"

Yuta langsung berdiri. "Pacarku sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu."

"Terserah. Semoga kencanmu kacau _amburadul_."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_."

Joonmyeon kaget lalu menoleh pada pelayan cafe.

"Ini _tip_ anda. Silahkan dibayar."

Joonmyeon menatap dalam diam ketika pelayan cafe itu menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan biaya yang harus dibayar olehnya lalu membungkukkan badan dengan sopan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"SEMOGA KAU SIAL SELALU NAKAMOTO YUTA!"

...

* * *

Aksi heroik Joonmyeon pada sosok manis Zhang Yixing tak akan terlupakan olehnya. Bahkan, Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya mengingat kembali aksi heroik yang menurutnya sangat keren seperti film-film _action_.

Namun.

Ada satu perihal yang membuat batinnya berperang.

Perihal itu mengenai alasan Yixing yang langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Joonmyeon yakin bahwa ekspresi Yixing yang kaget melihat eksitensi dirinya dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun itu merupakan petunjuk bahwa Yixing ketakutan.

Jadi, yang diperdebatkan oleh batin Joonmyeon ialah..

Apakah Yixing tahu semua kelakuan Joonmyeon yang mengikuti semua kegiatannya?

Di pihak positif, batinnya mengatakan iya. Yixing tahu bahwa Joonmyeon selalu mengikutinya. Itu semua didasari oleh ekspresi kaget Yixing ketika melihat Joonmyeon dan langsung pergi dengan tanpa dosa meninggalkan gang sempit.

Di pihak negatif, batinnya yang satu lagi mengatakan Yixing tidak tahu bahwa Joonmyeon selalu mengikutinya. Mungkin saja ekspresi kaget Yixing dan kepergian tak terduga Yixing itu terjadi karena syok yang masih dialami Yixing ketika si _hoodie_ hitam itu menodongkan pisau ke arahnya.

Joonmyeon bimbang saudara-saudara. Ia sungguh bingung ingin berpihak pada siapa. Apakah pada pihak positif atau pihak negatif. Semua alasan yang diutarakan oleh kedua sisi batinnya masuk akal dan logis semua.

Ditambah lagi.

Yixing yang jarang lagi terlihat olehnya ketika sehari setelah kejadian heroik itu.

Apa itu benar Yixing sekarang menjauhinya karena tahu bahwa ia selalu mengikutinya?

Ngomong-ngomong, Joonmyeon terasa sangat hampa. Sudah seminggu lebih dari kejadian heroik itu terjadi dan Yixing semakin menghilang di hadapan Joonmyeon. Ada sekali Joonmyeon kedapatan keberadaan Yixing dan bahkan mereka saling _eye contact_ secara sekilas. Namun, ia ingat sekali kalau Yixing kaget lalu langsung pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sepertinya, Joonmyeon haruslah berpihak pada pihak positif di batinnya.

Dan memutuskan.

Ia harus berhenti merasakan perasaan suka dan _move on_ dari sosok manis bernama Zhang Yixing.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon berusaha sekeras mungkin mencari alasan dan meyakinkan Yuta bahwa ia berhenti menyukai dan mengikuti Yixing. Ia bahkan sangat lelah menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar padanya.

Sembari menghela nafasnya pelan, Joonmyeon berkata. "Kumohon berhentilah menanyakan itu, Yuta- _kun_. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah, baiklah." ucap Yuta. Ia pun menyeruput pelan cokelat panas. "Aku tak menyangka orang aneh yang selalu optimis sepertimu tiba-tiba langsung menyerah dan pesimis."

Joonmyeon tak menanggapi. Ia memainkan selai mayonais sisa salad buah yang dimakannya tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok dia berulang-tahun loh." ucap Yuta. "Kau tidak mau memberikan kejutan dan sejenisnya?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Joonmyeon malas.

Yuta tersenyum. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin _move on_ darinya, setidaknya buatlah penutup yang manis dari kisah menyukaimu pada dia."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku hanya menyarankan saja." ucap Yuta.

Joonmyeon diam. Ia pun menimang-nimang saran Yuta yang katanya memberikan kejutan pada sosok manis sebagai penutup dari kisah pilu seorang Kim Joonmyeon menyukai Zhang Yixing.

Sebenarnya sih, Joonmyeon ingin.

Namun, Joonmyeon takut kalau hadiah yang diberikannya langsung dibuang secara cuma-cuma di depan matanya.

'Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Yixing bukan sesosok yang kejam seperti itu.' batin Joonmyeon. 'Jangan samakan Yixing dengan Yuta.'

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Dengan penuh keberanian, ia berkata pada Yuta.

"Akan aku coba saranmu besok."

Joonmyeon menatap tajam Yuta.

"Jika saranmu gagal, aku akan memeras uang jajanmu satu bulan."

Yuta tersenyum remeh. "Baiklah. Siapa takut."

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan untuk mengusir sejenak rasa gugupnya yang terus memakannya tanpa ampun. Sekarang, ia berada di depan ruang kelas yang ditempati Yixing dengan bertuliskan 'Mechano-Informatika'. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya sekali-kali sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Detik-detik berakhirnya mata kuliah yang diikuti Yixing membuat degupan jantungnya semakin keras. Sebentar lagi, ia akan gila karena ini.

Pintu pun terbuka lalu terlihatlah dosen yang keluar dari ruangan. Joonmyeon pun tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan. Ia mulai menjauh dari pintu ruangan dan beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun berhamburan keluar. Ia pun meliukkan lehernya mencari dimanakah sosok Zhang Yixing berada.

Ah, itu dia sosok manis itu.

Ternyata Zhang Yixing berbelok ke arah kiri dari pintu ruangan. Mau tak mau, Joonmyeon yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu harus menyelinap beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Dengan perjuangan berat, ia pun berhasil menyelinap lalu berjalan menuju Zhang Yixing yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sesampainya di dekat Zhang Yixing, ia pun menepuk pelan pundak sempit itu.

Joonmyeon langsung gugup ketika sosok manis itu berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia pun membuang rasa gugupnya dengan mengembangkan senyuman _angelic_ andalannya.

"Maaf mengganggu." ucap Joonmyeon. "Boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar saja."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke taman belakang."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun berjalan menuju taman yang berada di belakang gedung fakultas teknologi sains. Tentunya, Joonmyeon berada di depan Yixing. Ia tidak ingin menampakkan bahwa ia sangat gugup di hadapan Yixing.

Sesampainya di taman, Joonmyeon pun berjalan menuju bunga sakura yang sebentar lagi bersemi diikuti oleh Yixing dibelakangnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya untuk menetralisir degupan di jantungnya. Sesudahnya, ia pun menghadap belakang lalu menatap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terpaku.

Yixing terlihat sangat cantik dengan surai hitam yang sedikit beterbangan akibat hembusan angin dan pantulan cahaya matahari yang tidak menyilaukan mata menerpa wajah putih itu.

Seketika Joonmyeon jadi lupa apa yang ingin dikatakan olehnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya perlahan sambil mengelus tengkuknya pelan.

"Hari ini kau berulang-tahun, kan?"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang menampilkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"I-Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

'Tuh kan. Yixing mulai ketakutan.' batin Joonmyeon meringis.

Joonmyeon pun membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan bingkisan besar berwarna ungu di dalamnya. Ia pun memberikan bingkisan itu pada Yixing.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Zhang Yixing."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang kebingungan sambil meraih hadiahnya dengan ragu.

'Tuh kan. Tuh kan. Habis sudah riwayatmu Kim Joonmyeon.'

" _Go_ -"

" _Doumo arigatou gozaimashita_ , Joonmyeon- _kun_."

Sekarang Joonmyeon yang kebingungan. 'Darimana Yixing tahu namaku?' Ia pun menatap Yixing yang menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

Apa ini halusinasinya?

Joonmyeon bisa melihat rona merah yang sedikit samar di pipi Yixing.

Sekarang apa yang harus dikatakan Joonmyeon? Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata sekarang ini.

"Y-Yixing.. kumohon maafkan kelakuan kurang ajarku ini."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Maaf telah membuatmu tidak nyaman gara-gara aku selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana."

Joonmyeon tak berani melihat ekspresi Yixing. Ia menatap objek yang berada tepat di belakang Yixing.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukaimu sejak aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Maaf telah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Mulai sekarang kau boleh membenciku dan menjauhiku." ucap Joonmyeon.

' _Haduh_ , kok _nyakit_ sih?' batin Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu?" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon pun langsung menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku dan selalu mengikutiku?"

"Iya." jawab Joonmyeon pelan. Ia pun melihat Yixing yang mengeratkan pelukan pada bingkisan yang diberinya tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah lama menyukaiku."

Joonmyeon mulai bingung.

" _Doumo arigatou_ , Joonmyeon- _kun_. Aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku dan sungguh aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." ucap Yixing.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menolongku dari pencopet itu."

Joonmyeon kaget bukan main. Tak sadar, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau selalu mengikutiku. Itu berarti, kau pasti tahu semuanya tentangku, bukan?"

" _Arigatou ne_ , Joonmyeon- _kun_. Aku sangat menyukai kejutanmu dan perasaan yang kau rasakan padaku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. Ia pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Yixing yang memerah samar lalu mengusapnya lembut. Ia semakin mengagumi wajah manis Yixing yang menggemaskan jika memerah seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu.."

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum ketika melihat raut kaget Yixing lalu tertawa malu-malu.

"Tentu saja mau, Joonmyeon- _kun_."

Sontak, Joonmyeon memeluk erat tubuh Yixing sambil menghirup aroma shampo yang digunakan Yixing.

" _Arigatou_ , Yixing- _chan_."

Yixing yang tadinya diam mematung, menggerakkan lengannya membalas pelukan Joonmyeon lebih erat lalu menyamankan diri dengan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joonmyeon. "Kenapa memanggilku - _chan_ sih?"

"Menurutku panggilan - _chan_ lebih cocok denganmu karena kau cantik, manis dan menggemaskan."

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki."

"Ya, kau laki-laki." bisik Joonmyeon di telinga Yixing lalu menghembusnya pelan. "Laki-laki yang berposisi _bottom_." Ia pun mencium lalu mengulum cuping telinga Yixing.

"Nghh.. jangan lakukan sekarang Joonmyeon- _kun_. Aku masih belum siap."

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. Ia mencium kepala Yixing. "Siapa juga yang mau melakukan 'itu' padamu. Dasar kepedean."

Joonmyeon tertawa ketika Yixing memukul pelan punggungnya. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya lebih erat lagi.

" _Xie xie_ , Yixing. _Wo ai ni_."

Yixing tertawa pelan. " _Dou-ite_ , Joonmyeon- _kun_. _Saranghae_."

...

* * *

 _"_ Doumo arigatou _, Joonmyeon-_ kun _. Aku sangat menyukai hadiahmu."_

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya yang menampilkan sosok manis Zhang Yixing dengan boneka domba yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mendekatkan _smartphone_ -nya ke bibirnya bermaksud mencium Yixing yang berada di sana meskipun tak kesampaian.

"Aku sangat suka jika kedua pipi itu mengeluarkan warna merah yang terlihat sangat imut."

 _"Ah, hari ini cuacanya panas ya?"_

"Itu karena kau benar-benar merasakan malu dan salah tingkah, Yixing- _chan_."

Joonmyeon pun diam sembari menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu namaku darimana? Apa kau mengikutiku setelah aku menolongmu dari pencopet?"

 _"Ah.. itu.."_

Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap Yixing di layar _smartphone_ -nya.

' _Aing teh_ gemas..' batin Joonmyeon.

 _"Aku tahu dari Hirai-_ san _. Kata Hirai-_ san _,_ _Joonmyeon-_ kun _itu teman dekat pacarnya."_

"Yuta ya? Ah, anak itu tak berhenti memalakku ketika dia tahu kalau kita sudah jadian." ucap Joonmyeon.

 _"Benarkah?"_

"Hm.."

 _"Traktir saja dia. Joonmyeon-kun kan punya uang yang sangat banyak."_

"Tidak mau. Tidak sudi."

Joonmyeon tersenyum ketika Yixing tertawa. Wajah yang sangat imut ditambah lagi suara yang terdengar sangat lembut.

Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Joonmyeon sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Yixing juga menyukainya dan tidak sadar kalau ia mengikuti Yixing kemanapun dia pergi.

Juga.

Yixing menerima ajakannya untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Ah, hari yang sangat indah memang.

Joonmyeon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga hubungan ini hingga ke jenjang pernikahan. Menjaga Yixing dengan segenap kekuatannya dan membahagiakan Yixing dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Yixing dan membuat Yixing menangis.

Ya, Joonmyeon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah larut malam. Tidurlah." ucap Joonmyeon.

 _"Kau juga, Joonmyeon-_ kun _."_

"Oke. _Oyasumi_ , Yixing. Mimpikan aku kalau bisa. Tetap peluk boneka itu selama kau tidur, oke?"

 _"Tentu Joonmyeon-_ kun _._ Oyasuminasai _."_

Panggilan video pun terhenti. Joonmyeon pun meletak _smartphone_ -nya di meja nakas samping kasurnya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Ini merupakan masa terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan satupun kejadian pada hari ini.

" _Oyasumi_ Yixing. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, semoga kita bertemu di mimpi."

" _Saranghae_ , _wo ai ni_ , _aishiteru_."

\- end -

* * *

* 日本ーインドネシア語の辞書です。Kamus Bahasa Indonesia-Jepang.

Shitsurei shimasu 失礼します : Permisi

Gomennasai ごめんなさい : Maaf

Doushite?どうして？ : Kenapa?

Arigatou ありがとう : Terima kasih

Doumo arigatou どうもありがとう (versi pendek/informal) / Doumo arigatou gozaimashita どうもありがとうございました (versi panjang/informal. Bentuk formal jika berakhiran -masuます) : Terima kasih banyak

Dou-itashimashite どういたしまして (versi panjang/formal) / Dou-ite どういて (versi pendek/informal) : Sama-sama

Otanjoubi omedetou お誕生日おめでとう : Selamat ulang tahun

Oyasumi おやすみ (versi pendek/informal) / Oyasuminasai おやすみなさい (versi panjang/formal) : Selamat beristirahat; Selamat tidur

Aishiteru 愛している : Aku mencintaimu (Rata-rata orang Jepang lebih sering mengucapkan Daisuki大好き ketimbang Aishiteru)

-kun くん : Imbuhan panggilan pada nama laki-laki

-chan ちゃん : Imbuhan panggilan pada nama perempuan. Bisa juga digunakan untuk nama hewan peliharaan

* Ameba アメーバ : Weibo-nya orang Jepang (kenapa weibo? karena Weibo buatan China. Begitupun Ameba, Ameba sosmed buatan Jepang. Ameba ada game-nya, namanya amebapigg :v)


End file.
